tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Schtolteheim Reinbach III
This article is about a mage. For the explorer, see Rain. Schtolteheim Reinbach III, commonly known as Raine, is a black mage who has worked for the Grand Alliance during the Great War. He deserted the Alliance after the Reactor Core Explosion and became a member of the Magicracy of Alent. He was promoted into the Captain of Alent's Anti Mage Police after the demise of the previous holder of the title, Sorinon La'melle. Biography Early Years Schtolteheim Reinbach III grew up in a rich family in Lutherin. His family gave him such a pretentious name that most commoners had a hard time pronouncing it, so they often just called him Raine for short. Raine was excellent at horseback riding and archery, though had never done either outside of sport. He craved power from an early age, and when he realized he had a capability for magic, whined about it until his parents enrolled him in the finest magic school in Libaterra. He was top of his class, which very quickly went to his head. He began styling himself one of (if not the) most powerful mages in Libaterra, if not the world. While he was quite powerful for a 21-year-old, he was nowhere near as strong as he thought he was. Distreyd Era Adventures in Aison When Yamatians invaded Libaterra, Raine travelled to the Magestar to continue his studies. When the Yamatians invaded Aison in 1003 AE, he joined the Fellowship of Magestar and travelled with them to the Roost to locate the Cricket Ball of Magic which the fellowship could use to nullify the powerful magic which the Yamatians and the Clergy of Mardük wielded. After many crazy detours, which included talking to insane Aussie dragons, confronting the bombastic would-be dragon slayer Drans Grangon, and fighting off a horde of not-so-pink fluffy bunnies, the group eventually located the cricket ball but realized that only a Lefein could use it. One of the group members, the knight Abel Highwind, recalled that he had seen a Lefein named Daven in Remon, so the group travelled to Remon in search of Daven. Joining the Alliance The fellowship eventually entered Folsworth Woods and met with Daven, King Marcus Sarillius and the Grand Alliance. While Daven began studying the Cricket Ball of Magic, the fellowship learned from Marcus that the Alliance was planning to fight a Great War against the Yamatians and liberate the oppressed kingdoms. The fellowship decided to join the Alliance and help Marcus in his struggle because they shared the same goals. Raine fought valiantly in the Battle of Folsworth Woods and took most of the credit of Axikasha Keiran's offensive for himself. He grew closer to Abel while they fought together to liberate Remon, and he noticed that Abel was grieving because his lover Tanya was now working for the enemy. Raine began thinking of ways to comfort the suffering Abel...and he devised just the right strategy to do so. By the time most of the Alliance's army sailed to Maar Sul, Raine confronted Abel in the ship's cabin. He quickly managed to convince Abel that he could protect him from all harm and that he could comfort him. The lustful mage had his way, and the two men spent a sexy night together in the cabin bed. Sadly Raine, while being in the throes of passion that night, couldn't control his fire magic and actually ended up casting the Ejactulatinoamanum spell (informally known as Balls of Fire) on Abel, seemingly burning Abel to ashes. Raine was guilt-ridden by this act and his misery only grew stronger when he wasn't accused of killing Abel. He began drinking heavily, becoming even more obnoxious than before. He was slowly losing his sanity now that he had lost Abel, the only man he had ever cared for. Return to Libaterra Once Maar Sul had been liberated, Raine continued the journey to Aison to liberate Myridia from the Yamatian yoke. He participated in the Second Battle of Myridia and fought his way to Zarnagon's throne room with other heroes. However, Zarnagon proved too powerful to defeat and slaughtered many of the heroes while leaving the rest heavily injured. Intervention from Omaroch d'Zarnagon saved the few survivors of the duel, and Zarnagon left with Omaroch for an unknown destination. The Alliance took over Myridia soon after. Once Raine had been nursed back to health, he followed the Alliance to his homeland Libaterra. He didn't feel anything when he heard that his parents had been killed in the war. He participated in many battles, no longer caring about his well-being. He wasn't in a good shape anymore after Zarnagon's brutal attack had damaged him in Myridia, and he saw no reason to live especially because he had lost Abel. When the Alliance accidentally activated the Libaterran reactor core which exploded, Raine had had enough. He couldn't help but feel anger when he saw how the Alliance had caused so much devastation to Libaterra and how the Faerfolc were running around and killing people. He decided not to run or fight anymore. He would die in the ruins of his home city, Lutherin. However, a chance encounter changed everything. Raine met with a charismatic mage named Jemuel who promised to save what was left of Lutherin if Raine joined his growing posse of mages. Not thinking twice, Raine accepted. He was drawn to Jemuel's charisma and couldn't help but obey him. Raine joined the group of mages who saved the rest of Lutherin and Libaterra by containing the explosion with their collective magic. A New Life Impressed by Jemuel's actions and angered by the Alliance's screwup, Raine swore to follow Jemuel and rebuild Lutherin. Jemuel accepted Raine into what became known as the Magicracy of Alent. Raine had finally found a place which he could call home: hundreds of mages settled into the rebuilt Lutherin which was renamed Alent in honour of an ancient kingdom. He could finally do what he wanted without anyone blinking an eye, and he had more knowledge at his disposal than he had ever dreamed of. Raine became a member of the Alentian Anti Mage Police, and he worked admirably in his new job. He helped secure Alent and keep it safe for anyone who wished to join the growing community of mages. Even as the Cataclysm struck, Raine was content. He lived in the safest and most powerful city in the world, and he couldn't care less what happened elsewhere. Matters remained thus for 11 long years, and Raine grew a Fu Manchu style moustache to signify his growth into a respectable mage. He didn't stop sleeping with men, though, although his heart belonged only to Abel. Godslayer Era Devourer's Reach When word spread out that Sorinon La'melle, the Captain of the Anti Mage Police, had been murdered by Councillor Harrad U'niviel's treacherous apprentice Warley, Richelieu contacted the 35-year-old Raine and asked him to become the new captain because he knew Raine's credentials. Raine accepted the position and immediately began investigating the recent fires on the Alentian archives and who might be responsible for them. More info later. Defiler's Touch More info later. A Cry in the Dark More info later. Deceiver's Gambit After Razravkar's jailbreak and apparent thief involvement in his escape, Raine suspected something was rotten within the Anti Mage Police who should've been able to prevent such a jailbreak from happening. He contacted Lieutenant Irinthiel Maurath and gathered a group of like-minded, hard-working and above all trustworthy mages who would investigate the Razravkar case, weed out corruption and moles within AMP and report directly to him on their findings. This unit became known as Shadowstrike with Irinthiel as its leader. Eventually Raine assigned the group a white mage named Ying Zi while personally interrogating a caught and naked Union thief in his office. Heart of Darkness Raine received word from Irinthiel about Omaroch's visit to her office and had to decide whether to let the councillor interfere with the investigation and follow the leads which Omaroch had presented to Irinthiel. Aliases and Nicknames ; Captain Reinbach : Raine's title as the head of the Anti Mage Police. ; Raine : Everyone uses this name when they refer to Schtolteheim Reinbach III because for some reason they think that his full name is too hard to pronounce. Go figure. Appearance About 6', maybe 160 pounds. Light build, somewhat athletic from horseback riding and archery contests. Reddish brown, shoulder-length hair, with deep blue eyes. Would be considered handsome if his face wasn't constantly in a sneer. Currently wears a Fu Manchu style moustache. Personality and Traits Young and arrogant. Very sarcastic and condescending. Very much holier-than-thou. Spoiled rich kid. Schtolteheim Reinbach III hated his name. Despised it. Preferred to go by Raine, based off of his last name. He was convinced that his parents were drunk when he was born and were trying to ask for more beer instead of naming him. Raine himself added the "III" to the end of his name during his teenage years, because he thought that if he had to have such a stupid name, it might as well sound important. Powers and Abilities Raine is a medium level black mage and can thus cast somewhat devastating spells. This was only a hindrance in bed with Abel as Raine's great balls of fire simply had too much fire in them. Innate Ability: Raine had the nose of a blood-hound. However, he didn't use it very often as this would involve putting his nose to the ground, which would put him in a demeaning position. He was ashamed of his talent. Raine lost his ability after the Cataclysm. Relationships Abel Highwind Abel and Raine were lovers. Sadly Raine's magic was quite destructive and left Abel for dead. Raine was heartbroken when he thought that Abel had died and thus he lost his will to live. Abel, however, had survived albeit barely and took a new name: Cain. When the two were briefly reunited in Alent after years of separation, Raine tried to seize the opportunity but Abel was less than willing to continue their romance. In the end Abel, as Cain, betrayed Raine with help from his new Totenkopf allies although Raine believed Cain had been kidnapped. Irinthiel Maurath Impressed enough by Irinthiel's hard-working, honest character, he chose her to lead Shadowstrike and tasked her with investigating the Razravkar case as well as weed out corruption within AMP. Although the two often have snarky banter, they respect each other. Jemuel Raine sees Jemuel as a respectable authority figure and does everything in his power to serve Jemuel and the Council of Mages. René Iscariot Raine and René got along for the most part during their adventures in the Great War although Raine's sarcastic remarks often annoyed René. Nevertheless the two respected one another and helped each other out in battles. See also *Abel Highwind *Irinthiel Maurath *Jemuel *René Iscariot Category:Anti Mage Police Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Magicracy of Alent Category:Third Age